The present invention relates to improvements in the adjustable desk frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,563.
Desk frames in their assembled state occupy a considerable volume and therefore are costly to transport. This problem has been addressed by the desk frame disclosed in the above cited patent.
Adjustable frames are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 732,436, 1,915,802, 1,957,785, 2,829,928, 3,140,559, and 4,627,364, as well as German specification 225350. However the frames disclosed in these documents are generally complex and do not lend themselves for incorporation in a frame which is to be transported in a disassembled state.